parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's TUGS Parody Casts.
Here are some parodies for James Graham's TUGS Parodies. Casts Thomas *Ten Cents as Thomas *Sunshine as Percy *Big Mac as Gordon *Top Hat as James *Warrior as Henry *OJ as Toby *Hercules as Edward *Grampus as Duck *Captain Starr as Sir Topham Hatt *Captain Zero as The Angry Policeman *Zorran as Diesel *Zug as Splatter *Zip as Dodge *Zebedee as Arry *Zak as Bert *Johnny Cuba as Diesel 10 *Lillie Lightship as Emily *Sally Seaplane as Molly *Bluenose as Spencer Hero Factory *Ten Cents: William Furno *OJ: Preston Stormer *Warrior: Duncan Bulk *Big Mac: Jimi Stringer *Lillie Lightship: Natalie Breez *Sunshine: Mark Surge *Theodore: Nathan Evo *Hank: Julius Nex *George: Daniel Rocka *Grampus: Professor Zib *Emily (from TT): Call Person *Captain Star: Akiyama Makuhero *Zebedee: Rotor or Xplode *Bobby: Corroder *Top Hat: Meltdown *Decoe: Thunder *Zorran: Von Ness/Von Nebula *Bocoe: Jetbug *Zak: Fire Lord Wacky Races *Ten Cents as Yankee Doodle Pigeon *OJ as Peter Perfect *Warrior as Rufus Ruffcut *Sunshine as Sawtooth *Billy Shoepeck as Private Meekly *Hercules as Sgt. Blast *The Seven Dwarfs as The Anthill Mob *Grampus as Professor Pat Pending *Lillie Lightship as Penelope Pitstop *Frank as Rock Slag *Eddie as Gravel Slag *Phillip as Big Gruesome *Filmore as Little Gruesome *George as Red Max *Theodore as Lazy Luke *Big Mac as Blubber Bear *Zorran as Dick Dastardly *Zebedee as Muttley *Captain Star as The Commandor *Bowser Jr as The Dragon *Hank as Elmer (Luke's Cousin) *Caroline as Chug-A-Boom *Zak as Hooded Claw Phineas and Ferb *Ten Cents as Phineas *Sunshine as Ferb *Theodore as Perry *Lillie Lightship as Isabella *and more Sonic the Hedgehog *Ten Cents as Sonic *Lillie Lightship as Sally *Sally Sunshine as Bunnie *George as Antonie *Theodore as Rotor *Sunshine as Tails *Hercules as Uncle Chuck *and many others! Link and Zelda *Ten Cents as Link *Lillie Lightship as Zelda *and more The Little Engine That Could *Lillie Lightship as Tillie (Tillie's voice suits Emily) (Emily and Tillie are both beautiful) *Sally Seaplane as Georgia (Georgia's voice suits Molly) *Theodore as Doc (Duck and Doc are both green and both of them starts begin with the letter "D") *Top Hat as Farnsworth (Spencer and Farnsworth are both silver) *Warrior as Pete (Gordon and Pete are both big and proud) *OJ as Jebediah (Jebediah's voice suits Edward) (Edward and Jebediah are both old) *Sunshine as Chip (Chip's voice suits Percy) (Percy and Chip are both small and young) *Ten Cents as Rollo the Clown *and more My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Emily as Twilight Sparkle *Molly the Tugboat as Rainbow Dash *Emily the Vigorous as Pinkie Pie *Sigrid as Rarity *Pearl as Applejack *Sally Seaplane as Fluttershy *Sunshine as Spike *Ten Cents as Dr. Whooves *George as Big Macintosh *Constance as Gilda Yellow Submarine *Ten Cents as Ringo *Sunshine as Paul *Grampus as John *George as George Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger *Casey Jones as Barza *Ten Cents as Geki/Tyrannoranger *OJ as Goushi/Mammothranger *Sunshine as Dan/Triceraranger *George as Boi/Tigerranger *Lillie Lightship as Mei/Pteraranger Banjo-Kazooie *OJ as Banjo *Sally Seaplane as Kazooie *Ten Cents as Bottles *Lillie Lightship as Tooty *Carla as Gruntilda *Oliver the Vast as Klungo *The Ringmaster as Dingpot Garfield/Orson's Farm *Big Mac as Garfield *Captain Star as Jon Arbuckle *Big Mac as Odie *and more Super Mario Bros. *Ten Cents as Mario *OJ as Luigi *Sunshine as Yoshi *Emily the Tugboat as Birdo *Lillie Lightship as Princess Peach *Sally Seaplane as Princess Daisy *Zebedee as Bowser Koopa *Hercules as Donkey Kong *George as Wario *Top Hat as Waluigi *and more Rayman *Ten Cents as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Hercules as The Magician (Both kind and wise) *Sally Seaplane as Betilla the Fairy (Both wifes to Hercules and The Magician) *Dopey as Mozzy and Bzzit (Both half bad and both half good) *Ferries as Electoons *Foduck as Tarayzan (Both nice to Ten Cebnts and Rayman) *George as The Musician (Both vain) *Theodore as Joe (Both Western) *Zak as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Cabot's Cargo as Antitoons *Bowser Koopa as Moskito (Both take a dislike to Ten Cents and Rayman) *Shrimpers as Livingstones and Hunters and Raving Rabbids (All troublesome) *Evil Ten Cents as Dark Rayman *Sunshine as Globox (Ten Cents and Sunshine are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Grampus as Murfy *Tommy, Phillip, Fillmore, Bingham, Blandford, and Jiminy Cricket as Teensies *Lillie Lightship as Ly the Fairy *Lord Stinker as Ssssam *Rebecca as Carmen the Whale *Big Mac as Clark *Ferry Boat Fred as Polokus *Bashful, Sneezy, Happy, and Tails as Globox Children *Bluenose (Theodore Tugboat) as Uglette *Zorran as Admiral Razorbeard *Bluenose as Razorbeard's Lackey *Walter as Ninjaws *Bowser Jr as The Zombie Chickens *Zebedee as Axel *Cabot as Foutch *Tower as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Decoe, Bocoe, Scratch, Grounder, and Sniverly as The Robo Pirates *Darth Vader as Jano *The Wicked Coachman as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Grumpy as Hardrox *Emily the Tugboat as Tily *Constance as Razorwife *Frank as Otto Psi *Eddie as Romeo Patti *Hank as Gonzo *Dr. Robotnik as Andre *Dantinis as The Dark Lums *The Goons as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar *Top Hat as Count Razoff *Carla as Begoniax *Zip, Zug, Cannon Boat Keith, and Neptuna as The Knaarens *Johnny Cuba as Reflux the Knaaren *Truro as Photographer *Grampus as The Bubble Dreamer *Stromboli as The Magician Crash Bandicoot *Ten Cents as Crash Bandicoot (Both the main heroes) *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Tawna Bandicoot (Both crush on Ten Cents and Crash Bandicoot) *Hercules as Aku Aku (Both wise guardians to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *OJ as Papu Papu (Both strong) *Billy Shoepack as Ripper Roo (Both make explosions) *Zebedee as Koala Kong (Both strong) *Zak as Pinstripe Potoroo (Both western) *Zorran as Doctor Nitrus Brio (Both evil) *Captain Zero as Doctor Neo Cortex (Both the main villains) *Lillie Lightship as Coco Bandicoot (Both the main females) *Burke and Blair as Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe (All twins) *Warrior as Tiny Tiger (Both strong) *Zip as Doctor N.Gin (Both troublesome) *Grampus as Pura (Both western) *Top Hat as Dingodile (Both vain) *Sea Rouge as Doctor Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Johnny Cuba as Uka Uka (Both evil, strong, and mean to Grampus and Aku Aku) *Stromboli as Nitrous Oxide (Both crazy) *Budgie as Penta *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Megumi *Snow White as Isabella *Emily the Tugboat as Ami *Molly the Tugboat as Liz *Bluenose as Bearminator (Both strong) *Big Mac as Crunch Bandicoot (Both strong and father figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Arry as Rok-Ko *Bert as Wa-Wa *Splatter as Py-Ro *Dodge as Lo-Lo *Dr. Eggman as Emperor Velo *Dr. Robotnik as Krunk *King Koopa as Nash *Zip and Zug as Norm *Bowser Jr as Geary *Foduck as Fake Crash *Sunshine as Polar *Tom and Jerry as Zem and Zam *Darth Vader as N Trance *Dopey as Real Velo *Constance as Nina Cortex *OJ as Farmer Ernest *Dartmouth as Rusty Walrus *Carla as Madame Amberly *Zug as Skunk *The Shrimpers as Penguins *The Pirates as Victor and Moritz *Sally Seaplane as Pasadena Opossum *Captain Pugwash as Ebenzer Von Clutch *Bluenose as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Frank as Chick Gizzard Lips *Eddie as Stew Croc *Ten Cents as Croc (Both the main heroes) *Lillie Lightship as Beany The Bird (Both beautiful) *Grampuy as King Rufus (Both old, wise, and kind) *OJ, Big Mac, Warrior, George, Sunshine, Theodore, Hank, and Digby as The Gobbos *Zorran as Baron Dante (Both the main villains) *Constance as Flibby (Both the main female villains) *Top Hat as Neptuna *Bowser Jr as Fosley *Darth Vader as Feeble *Bowser Koopa as Demon Itsy *Stromboli as Chumly (Both crazy) *Zak as Cactus Jack Spyro the Dragon *Ten Cents as Spyro (Both the main heroes) *Sunshine as Sparx (Ten Cents and Sunshine are best friends, just like Spyro and Sparx are) *Grampus as Blink (Both western) *Little Ditcher as Flame *Top Hat as Hunter (Both vain) *Tinkerbell as Zoe (Both magicall) *Puffa as Sgt. James Byrd (Both wise) *George as Volteer (Both vain) *Gregor as Cyril (Both Western) *Mace Windu as Terrador (Both strong) *Old Rusty as the Chronicler (Both strong, wise, and old) *Pinocchio as Mole Yair (Both small) *Jasper and Horace as Scratch and Sniff *Bowser Koopa as Gaul The Dark Master *Lillie Lightship as Cynder (Both the main females and crush on Thomas and Spyro) *Evil Lillie Lightship (a fan-made TUGS characters) as Evil Cynder *Northumberland as Ignitus (Both wise) *Warrior as Moneybags (Both big, strong, and funny) *Rebecca as Bianca (Both girlfriends to Top Hat and Hunter) *Sally Seaplane as Elora (Both wise) *Zorran as Ripto (Both the main villains) *Zebedee and Zak as Crush and Gulp (Zebedee and Zak are twins, just like Crush and Gulp are) *Pearl as Sheila *Big Mac as Bentley (Both big, strong, and proud) *Bluenose as Red (Both pompous) *Cabot as Malefor (Both strong) *Hercules as Cleetus (Ten Cents and Hercules are good friends, just like Spyro and Cleetus are) *Johnny Cuba as Gnasty Gnorc (Both the main, big, strong, and evil villains) *Emily as Stella *SS Vienna as Queen Finny *Carla as Inventor Droid *Theodore as Logistics Droid *Ferry Boat Fred as Master Chef *Nantucket as Yeti *Billy Shoepack as Agent 9 *The Duchess as The Sorceress *Princess Alice as Princess Ami *Betty Boop (from Betty Boop) as Tara Croft *Coast Guard as Gus *Theodore as Sebastian the Seal *Hank as Otto *Sea Rouge as Tomas *Grandpa Lou as Astor *Fire Chief as Lindar *Frank as Delbin *Eddie as Devlin *Sea Rouge's Uncle as Zeke *Ferry Boat Fred as Enzo *Canso as Andor *Inverness as Oswin *Sonic as Ivor *Globox and Uglette as Phil and Peggy *Rayman as Bartholomew *Kraka-Toa as Ineptune *Big Mickey as Mammoth *Lord Stinker as Marco *Pugwash as Rapunzel *Zip and Zug as Basho and Buson *Brunswick as Fredneck *The Ferry Twins as Ooga and Mr. Bones *King Harold as Bruno *Mad Jack as Cosmos *Mighty Mo as Gavin *Scuttlebutt Pete as Maximos *Mario as Nestor *Captain Pugwash as Wally *Burke as Toasty *Blair as Doctor Shemp *Bowser Jr. as Blowhard *Captain Zero as Metalhead *Jack as Jacques *R. Boat as Bombo *Stromboli as Buzz *Pirate #1 as Spike *Pirate #2 as Scorch *Izzy Gomez as Sleepyhead *Tex as Bluto *Max and Monty as Chinese Fire Dragons *The Goods Engine as Kane *Oliver as Ice King *Massive Log Slide as Stone Sentinel *Gepetto as Exhumor *Diesel as The Conductor Hugo the Troll *Ten Cents as Hugo *Lillie Lightship as Hugolina *Molly the Tugboat as Rut *Sunshine as Rit *Bashful as Rat *Constance as Scylla *Zak as Don Croco The Willows of Sodor *Ten Cents as Mole (Mole's voice suits Thomas the Tank Engine) *OJ as Ratty *Top Hat as Toad (James and Toad are both vain) *Warrior as Badger *Sushine as Billy Rabbit *George as Ernest *Lillie Lightship as Georgina *Grampus as Auberon Mole *Big Mac as Thomas *Zak as The Jailer *Emily the Tugboat as The Jailer's Daughter *Zorran as The Chief Weasel *and more Horrid Henry *Diesel = Zorran *Thomas = Ten Cents *and more An American Tail *Didi Pickles as Mama Mousekewitz *Stu Pickles as Papa Mousekewitz *Talullah as Tanya Mousekewitz *Tommy as Fievel Mousekewitz *OJ as Henri *Zak as Warren T. Rat *Bowser Jr as Digit *Hank as Moe *Ten Cents as Tony Toponi *Lillie Lightship as Bridget *Officer Dibble as Honest John *Carla as Gussie Mausheimer *Big Mac as Tiger *George as Jimmy *Puffa as The Happy Train *Little Toot as Tugs the Boat The Amazing World of Gumball *Ten Cents as Gumball (Both Blue) *Sunshine as Darwin (Both Friends of Gumball and Ten Cents) *Molly the Tugboat as Anais *Carla as Nicole *Kulu as Richard *Rocky as Rocky (Both share the same names) *Lillie Lightship as Penny (Both have a crush on Gumball and Ten Cents) *Top Hat as Mr Brown (Both mean) *and more Star Wars *Ten Cents as Luke Skywalker (Both the main heroes) *The Duchess as Princess Leia *OJ as Obi Wan *Doc as Yoda *Puffa as Han Solo *Big Mac as Chewbacca *Boomer as C3PO *Sunshine as R2D2 *Grampus as Lando Calrissian *Zorran as Darth Vader Diesel Lord of the Sith Darth Vader *Johnny Cuba as Darth Sidious Knight *Bowser Jr as Jabba the Hutt *George as Anakin Skywalker Popeye *Ten Cents as Popeye (Both the main heroes) *Lillie Lightship as Olive Oyl (Both the main females and wifes to Ten Cents and Popeye) *Top Hat as Bluto *Sunshine as Swee Pea The Land Before Time *Ten Cents as Littlefoot *Theodore (TT) as Chomper *Pearl as Ruby *S.S. Vienna as Ali *Princess Alice as Ducky *Lillie Lightship as Cera *Billy Shoepeck as Petrie *Izzy Gomez as Spike *Zorran as Red Claw *Zebedee as Screech *Zak as Thud *Warrior as Topsy *Big Mac as Mr. Thicknose *OJ as Bron *Hank (TT) as Shorty *Benny the Cab as Guido *Sunshine as Rhett *Johnny Cuba as Sharptooth (from the first film) Category:James Graham